Ranked X Mission
by ahrong
Summary: This is a story of Hinata who loves Naruto, but after about 5 years after the chase arc, Naruto still does not notice the shy girl. Hinata is a princess of Konoha after the Hyuuga Clan has become so famous, and is going to get married soon since her fathe


Hinata Love Story/ Rescue Mission Sasuke

CHAPTER UNO  
" I want to train!"  
"but why hinata," asked Hinata's servant, " you can eat all the food you want, play with all the dolls you want, and play with anyone you want, you are part of the upperclass hyuuga family, so why do you want to train?"  
"because," she paused. She didn't want to mention anything about the young boy who inspired her to train harder and become stronger to be acknowledged. so she just said  
"nothing"   
"Hell ya nothing, if i were you i would accept all that princess crap and ignore all that ninja crap that you are whining about blah blah..." the servant kept going on.  
Hinata stared through her princess window thinking,'i want to become like Naruto,... i want to be with him."  
Since the Hyuuga clan became so rich and royal in the leaf village, Hinata of the royal family had become princess. However Hinata's father has died and Hinata had to choose her husband very soon.   
"HINATA!" yelled a very sexy voice.  
hinata's eyes went back to focus and took her eyes of her princess window and headed downstairs to the main hall. There she encountered...   
"Hinata.. where were you?" said the very big breasted old hag,Tsunade.  
" um upstairs reading a book..."  
"anyways you have to find a husband very soon or else i, the hokage of this beautiful village will have to find one for you."  
"okay..."   
"AM I CLEAR!"  
"yes ma'am!"  
"Good, and it has to be from your clan or else the rules of the clan will be broken you know that dont' you " Tsunade looking at Hinata very suspiciously  
"yes"   
"good, i'm out, peace!" and off went Tsunade  
'When am i gonna find a husband!' asked Hinata to herself  
'And From the HYuuga Clan?  
this is bs!  
when was this in the rule book!  
And.. and .. and... Naruto...' 

:)   
two kilometers from the hyuuga's clan kingdom is naruto and sakura   
sitting together having a little talk about...  
"SEX!"   
"what?" screams Sakura hits Naruto in the head and he flies a meter or two   
"Ouch, that came out of my mouth for no reason..sorry." Naruto looks at Sakura. "hey sakura did you hear about Hinata and her becoming a princess?"  
" i heard she is going to get married"  
"WHoa she is only twelve years old!"  
" she's 19 you idiot, but i still think that's too young."  
" ya i wonder who she's gonna ask out."  
Sakuran knowing that the shy hinata liking Naruto finally wanted to spill it out, "Naruto did you know that Hi..."  
"NARUTO!"   
naruto and sakura turn around.  
both yell out and scream "OROCHIMARU!"  
" yes it's me and i need something of you kyuubi boy" slithers orochimaru  
" wait naruto i have to tell you something.." says Sakura to Naruto  
Naruto interrupts " This will have to wait Sakuran chan, i have to defeat this mofo."  
Orochimaru smiles and disappears leaving a scroll on the ground.  
"NOOO he's running away and away and awaaaaayyyyyyyyyy."  
Sakura picks up the scroll and opens it up. " it says that: i have troubles using sasuke's body to use it as a container so i need a girl with a bloodline limit to come here and mate with sasuke to gimme a baby and then you can have sasuke back.  
sincerely ORochimaru, ps bring some protection"  
" ha what afunny guy" says naruto  
Sakura hits naruto with the scroll. " you idiot it's not funny and i'm the one who is gonna mate with sasuke."  
"but you don't havea bloodline limit" says Naruto  
"oh yea, well i guess i can let one person do it with Sasuke.."   
"Well we should inform Tsunade about this."  
"NO!." shouts Sakura right in Naruto's face, " then everyone will plan to attack orochimaru and then we will never get the chance to get Sasuke."  
"ok ok.. who has a blood line limit, does it have to be sharingan"   
Sakura says " No i don't think so, it doesn't say in the letter. i think it should be a doujustu bloodline though."  
"Then who could it be..."  
Naruto and Sakura put on their thnking caps and...  
"HINATA!"   
:(   
"Hinata there is a note for you!"  
Hinata goes to the maid and receives the note and returns to her fancy pancy trancy bedroom to read it. Hinata thinking" hmm i wonder what this is" she looks at it and finds:  
"Hinata, this is Naruto and Sakura, your friendly neighbourhood ninjas, we have a favour to ask of you we need you to come down to the entrance of the village at 9 o clock at night. ps, bring some protection."   
Hinata thinks, "hmm i wonder what this is aobut, but naruto and sakura? what do they both want. i'll go there any ways cuz of naruto..." 

at the entrance of the village  
"WHAT I TOLD YOU TO BRING PROTECTION, NOT A GUN" YELLED SAKURA   
"...whimper... what do you .. mean." whimpered Hinata  
" dont worry Sakura, i brought Chouji's" Naruto says  
"okay then... i'll tell you our mission on our way to the destinatnion hinata just follow me!"

Hinata wonders " hmm, I wonder what they are up to..."

CHAPTER NUMBA TWO BITCHES!

"WHAT?" screamed Hinata.  
"I said this is how you put on a condom."said naruto  
Whack! "Naruto you dumass don't say stupid crap." Yelled Sakura.  
"um what is the mission," blushed hinata who was looking at naruto."   
"uhh..uhh..uh", stuttered Sakura not knowing what to say.  
"Oh we are gonna go save a princess who was captured by some pirates," interrupted Naruto.  
"uh yea that's right, that's our mission." Looking at naruto with some thanx.  
"and then you are gonna have sex with sasuke to help us bring sasuke back."  
Whack! "Naruto you dumass!" said Sakura.  
"huh! Why do I have to have do the… you know…."looking at naruto still, " the 's-word' with him?"  
Naruto looked at HInata with a confused face and asked "when you mean 's word' you mean sex right? As in like sexual intercourse, and anal sex, and oral sex and…"  
WHACK! "Naruto you dumass don't say stupid crap." Yelled Sakura   
Sakura turned to Hinata, " this is our only chance to bring sasuke back. A person with a bloodline limit has to do it with sasuke so you can make babies for orochimaru-sama"  
Naruto looked surprisingly at Sakura, "did you just say orochimaru sama?"   
Sakura paused, "I mean that snake faggot."  
"oh that's what I thought"  
HInata interrupted, "then why do I need condoms."  
"CUZ ME AND SAKURA ARE GONNA DO IT TOO." Yelled naruto  
Whack! "Naruto you dumass don't say stupid crap," yelled Sakura 

"is this the lair?"whispered naruto.  
"WHAT!" shouted Sakura  
" I ASKED IS THIS THE LAIR?" naruto asked again  
"YEAH!"   
" THEN WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE A GAY BAR CLUB!"  
Orochimaru's lair wasn't the ordinary villain's lair. But a gay men's club.   
The three ninjas walked in the noisy club with some crazy techno music, even naruto started to dance a bit.  
Whack! "Narut…"  
"Stop hitting me sakura that actually hurts you know?" complained naruto   
"Sorry but you're being gay."  
"well obviously!" shouted naruto  
All of a sudden the music stopped. It changed into a more slow sexy song.   
And the spotlights hit the stage with a pole sticking out of the ground.   
"What's goin o….. Oh My fin god!"  
A boy as old as naruto started to walk up on the stage wearing a leather shirt and fur around his waist and nothing under.  
" IS THAT.. is that.. IS THAT YOU SASUKE?"  
to be cont'd

CHAPTER 3 REUNION

The young uchiha started to rip out some dance moves on the stage and started to spin on the pole. His long hair was hanging down to his waist and started to do lap dance some old guy. tHe guy was enjoying it too.  
"man these people are sick!" Naruto said almost puking.  
"..my… my.. sa…sa…sas..SASUKE!" screamed Sakura  
No one could hear it cuz the bass of the music was way too damn loud. Uh huh  
"why is sasuke up there?" asked hinata.  
Sakura scared that hinata wouldn't do it with sasuke said, " well this is his part time job and he actually doesn't do this."  
The three looked at Sasuke who was… well… licking the guy who he was giving the lapdance to.  
"um… are you sure?" asked hinata  
"of course I'm sure." Said the stuttering pink haired girl.  
Naruto was pissed and bursted " I can't take this anymore! This gayness! This whole atmosphere-"  
"Wait naruto!"  
"are you sure sasuke would agree to have sex with me" blushed hinata embarrassed of saying the s-word in front of naruto  
"of course hinata you are very hot." Said the worried sakura knowing that sasuke was now gay. They all turned to sasuke again. This time he took off the fur off his waist and  
FLASH!   
" OH MY FRIGGIN LORD" shouted naruto  
" oh… so… small…" giggled hinata  
" oh yea baby" yelled an old man.  
Whack! "you horny bastard!" yelled Sakura  
All of a sudden the music stopped and everyone turned to Sakura.  
There were murmurs in the crowd. "who are they?" "what do they want?" "who's that ugly boy with the pink hair?"  
" I'm A GIRL DAMN IT!" yelled Sakura (oh burn)  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING HERE KYUUBI BOY!"  
The three konoha's genin turned around to see an ugly boy with purply grey hair.  
"KABUTO!" screamed Naruto and Sakura.  
"what the hell are you guys doing here interrupting Orochimaru sama's club? Hurry and bring that girl and follow me." Kabuto said  
So the three followed Kabuto and were walking in a weird hallway.  
"um kabuto… how come you're the only one who looks normal around here?" asked Naruto  
"oh I'm just on a break. Come to my show at three o clock. It's one of the most popular performances!" smiled Kabuto  
"uh ok but I'd rather not…" said naruto  
The encountered a door and kabuto put his hands out and did a seal  
" Open no jutsu!" and the door opened.  
"uh why didn't you just use your open the door by turning the door knob." Asked Sakura  
"uh I don't want to get my hands dirty" said Kabuto and Naruto and Hinata were trying to hold their laughter.  
Kabuto bowed and said"Orochimaru sama here are the three you requested."   
"Tell them to wait outside, I Have to get rid of this makeup!" said a person behind a large chair.  
"yes master." Bowed kabuto again. He looked at the three, "wait outside."  
So the three waited outside in the hallway.  
"man I can't believe sasuke is gay." Said naruto  
"yea what happened to this world?" mumbled sakura leaning against the wall  
"maybe it's because the person who's writing this story of our lives is a sick person who goes to gay clubs to?" suggested HInata  
naruto and sakura looked at hinata awkwardly.  
Sakuran and Naruto started to laugh and Sakrua said"HAHAHAHAHAH THAt's the dumbest thing I ever heard…"  
"Naruto!" yelled a gay voice.  
Naruto and the two girls faced the end of the hallway. There stood Sasuke.   
"Sasuke what's happened to you." Said naruto still laughing  
Sasuke looked down with a frown. " I heard that I can kill itachi by giving him a lap dance."  
"WHAT? HOW?" Naruto laughin and crying.  
"well orochimaru said that if I was a gay guy and gave itachi a lap dance and then revealed my true identity he would fall in love with me and then I would stab him in the stomach." Said sasuke  
Sakura finally jumped in," but wouldn't his sharingan see your attack?"   
Sasuke paused. " i… never thought of that."  
Sakura jumped in again "sasuke I have a question… are you really gay?"   
Sasuke looked at Sakura, "you know sakura I've been thinking about you…."  
"REALLY WHAT? SERIOUSLY? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT?" Screamed a joyful Sakura and was about to hug sasuke until…  
"Your big forehead and how you can put two head bands on it" said sasuke   
Sakura stopped "What the f!" and started to cry  
ORochimaru popped out of nowhere "Sasuke it is time!"  
"well who do I have to do it with?" asked Sasuke.  
Orochimaru turned to the blonde boy "Kyuubi fag, where is the bloodline girl?"   
" right here" Naruto said pointing at Hinata.  
Sasuke squinted at hinata's appearance. And with surprise he jumped back "EH? Isn't that…. That … hinata!"  
"yep that's her. Now have sex with her so me and sakura can get in on also" said naruto.  
TO BE CONT'D

CHAPTER 4: Agreement and True Love

"NO I CAN'T DO IT!" screamed Hinata scared to do it with the uchiha   
Orochimaru surprised said, "do it you little b or else I won't get my uchiha power!"  
Naruto looked at orochimaru, " wait why do you need a baby? What's wrong with sasuke's body?"  
Sasuke looked away and orochimaru looked at Naruto, smiling, "kekekeke come ere I'll tell you." And orochimaru started to whisper in Naruto's ear.  
"wha… wha.. HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHHOHOHOHOHO" bursted Naruto with laughter.   
"HA did you see it, he showed it on stage ahahahah," joined orochimaru   
"YEA HHAHAAHA, it was this small hhahahah" continued naruto  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Sakura. " you guys are being so mean!" she turned to sasuke. "it's ok sasuke. You have to do it with hinata so you can come back to konoha with us."  
Sasuke just stood there. He didn't move a muscle.  
Sakura asked " what's wrong sasuke? You won't do it?"  
"it's just…" sasuke finally replied, "it's just….. I have a little problem."  
Everyone looked at sasuke, even orochimaru who was with him for two and a half years.  
"i…."   
"WHAT!" everyone yelled.  
"I…. I ……have.. ai…………………………………………………………………………..aids."   
Everyone couldn't believe it  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" a girly scream came out of orochimaru.  
"what orochimaru sama" asked kabuto.  
"I….I….."   
"WHAT!" everyone yelled except sasuke  
"I…. I… had sex with sasuke"  
Everyone couldn't believe it  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" a girly scream came out of kabuto.  
"what is it kabuto?" asked naruto  
"I….I…."   
"WHAT!" everyone yelled except sasuke and orochimaru  
"I…..I….. forgot to watch an episode of Desperate Houswives."  
Everyone couldn't believe it.  
Hinata screamed ,"EEEE…… Wait…. What's that got to d…"   
"Anyways." Interrupted Sakura, " This is an awkward situation, I must fix this somehow with my medical jutsus."  
"HAHAHAHA!" laughed kabuto, "what do you know of medical jutsus that are better than mine . laugh out loud and rolling on the floor laughing"   
Sakura pulled out her hand and a green light began to glow.  
"ooOOoooOOooh" everyone ooohed  
The green turned into a bright white and bright lights started to flow out of it.  
"..wha… how did…" stuttered kabuto.  
"come here sasuke." Said sakura  
Sasuke walked towards sakura. "what are you going to do?" he asked   
"gimme your c"  
EVeryones mouths were in a shape of an O  
Naruto looked down his pants and said " your time will come." (PUN, get it, come? Man I didn't even know til I revised it)  
Sasuke blushed.  
"what's wrong sasuke?" sakura asked  
"this is your dream come true eh sakura?"  
"huh no no way I just want to help out a friend." Lauged Sakura  
WILL SAKURA BE ABLE TO GET RID OF AIDS AND FINALLY LET OROCHIMARU HAVE HIS UCHIHA AND THE FOUR GENIN PEACEFULLY RETURN TO KONOHA!  
FIND OUT NEXT EPISODE: MASTER BAIT, THE ULTIMATE WEAPON

Chapter 5 Decisions

"what the hell…" said kabuto said a little jealous of Sakura's medical skills.  
Sakura started to rub Sasuke's small wang with her medical jutsus.  
Hinata said, " I thought this story was on me."  
Naruto was watching and wasn't happy. He started to grit his teeth with anger and clenched his fists.  
"sasuke…" he mumbled.  
Orochimaru and Kabuto started to touch each other while watching sakura rub… sasuke's… thing. Hinata looked at them weirdly and sat in the corner doing nothing.  
Sakura wiped some white stuff off her hands and her face with a cloth and said "I'm done!"  
"No I am" said a smiling Sasuke as he laid back relaxing his wang.  
"so can you guys get it on now?" asked orochimaru.  
Hinata looked up, then looked down. She didn't know what to decide. She didn't even talk to Sasuke, or make eye contact with him. She didn't want to do somebody she never talked to or interacted with before. Sasuke never even recognized her in konoha. She was a nobody, even to naruto.  
"cmon hinata" said Naruto. Hinata looked up at him. "please hinata, do this for konoha, for Byakugan."  
Slap! "it's Hyuuga you idiot" said Sakura.  
"whatever… do this for Hyuuga,…. Do this for me."  
His sentenced repeated over and over in Hinata's head. She thought ' you know I'll just forget about this and put it in my past. I'll forget about this whole thing and get on with my life' She looked at naruto. She thought again 'possibly…….'  
"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE GO AND F HIM" yelled Naruto.  
"oh ok." Said hinata.  
Orochimaru opened a bedroom door for Sasuke and HInata and they walked in. The rest stayed outside waiting for their thing to finish.  
"So… " said Naruto, "Orochimaru, are you gay?"  
Orochimaru looked at naruto and said, "what are you stupid?"  
Naruto looked at orochimaru weird, " I mean you and kabuto were touching each other.  
" HAHAHAHA you must be confused," laughed Orochimaru, " I'm a girl."  
"WHAT? SAY WHAT!" screamed Naruto.  
"Yep and me and kabuto are gonna get married," said orochimaru.  
"What do you need sharingan for," asked sakura.  
"well…." Said orochimaru looking at Kabuto. Kabuto looked away with a annoyed face. "well kabuto has some weird sex jutsus and it's really unpredictable so I need sharingan to see what he's doing so I don't get surprised or anything."  
Naruto and Sakura just stared.

"well they should be done by now," said Kabuto.  
They couldn't hear anything through the walls.  
"Why isn't there any sound?" asked Naruto.  
Then they started to hear something  
The door was banging and Broke down with a BLAST! And steam started to fog up the place.  
"Oh my god they did this much or did they have a shower?" said Sakura.   
Orochimaru started to laugh, "hey kabuto remember we went this far?"  
"yea" laughed kabuto, "we went extreme."  
"OKAY did not want to hear that" said naruto. The mist finally started to clear up and two shadows started to appear.  
Sakura screamed, " OH MY GOD!"

FIND OUT NEXT TIME WHAT HINATA AND SASUKE HAS IN STORE FOR YOU

CHAPTER 6 edited, IDENTITY  
The ninjas were waiting for Hinata and Sasuke to come out of the room, but a huge amount of steam started to flow out of the room.  
"How far did they go?" demanded Sakura who was really pissed.  
"I bet we can do better if we do it, right sakura?" said naruto   
Smack! "hell no! I wouldn't sleep with you even if you were the last person on the planet!" screamed Sakura  
Then the mist finally began to calm down, and orochimaru, kabuto, sakura, and naruto waited and saw…..  
"WHAT THE HELL!" SCREAMED EVERYONE  
In the room there was sasuke, but the other person wasn't hinata, it was Neji.  
"WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS NEJI THERE!" Yelled a confused naruto.  
Sasuke said, " I like old hermits"  
"WHY IS ERO SENNIN HERE?" screamed Naruto  
"that's hinata using henge no jutsu"  
Sakura screamed, "WHAT! WHY SASUKE!"  
Naruto was still confused, "wait how do you put your thing in his thing then."  
HInata… or Jaraiya split his legs apart to show the four ninjas  
"ahh…." everyone understood.  
"I'm ashamed," said Hinata.  
Orochimaru said" why? Because you lost your virginity? It's ok I lost mine when I was 13"  
Naruto sighed " I did not want to know that…"  
"yes you did"  
"no I didn't"  
"yes you did"  
"no I didn't"  
"yes you did"  
"no I didn't"  
"yes you did"  
"no I didn't"  
"yes you did"  
"no I didn't"  
"yes you did"  
"no I didn't"  
"yes you did"  
"no I didn't"  
"yes you did"  
"no I didn't"  
"yes you did"  
"no I didn't"  
"yes you did"  
"no I didn't"  
"yes you did"  
"yes I did"  
"HA I WIN!" and orochimaru danced around.  
Naruto frowned.  
Sakura turned to orochimaru, "can we go now?"  
Orochimaru looked at sakura, "no!" and smiled laughing like "KEKEKEKEKE" or something like that  
Kabuto closed all the doors and window with "Close no jutsu!"  
"AH WE CAN"T ESCAPE!" screamed naruto.  
"Naruto you are my bait now hahaha." Laughed orochimaru  
"WHY AM I BAIT? WHAT AM I BAIT FOR?"  
" I'm gonna use you to lure itachi into my tavern and hypnotize him to become my husband!" danced orochimaru.  
"hey what about me?" asked Kabuto.  
Naruto was getting angry, "why? Why does everyone do this?"  
"HUH?" huhed orochimaru.  
"everyone treats my like I'm nothing! Just because I'm a jinchurriki. You're using me as a tool," naruto started crying.  
Sasuke started to pat naruto's back, "it's ok naruto, I feel sorta the same way when oro was using me." He started to rub his back, then he went lower…. And lower….. and lower… and….  
"GET OFF ME!"  
"OK ok chill bro" backed Sasuke.  
Naruto was really pissed, HE began to growl.  
"uh oh" said Sakura who was worried. "he;s gonna change into kyuubi"   
Naruto's chakra started to increase and his eyes became red like the nine tailed fox and his teeth started to fang. His whiskers became slightly larger.  
" YOU… WOulDN"… LIKE… ME….WHEN… I'm…..ANGRY!" and naruto started to turn green.  
"eh?" ehed sakura.  
And naruto turned into a green monster.  
"Isn't that the hulk?" asked Kabuto.  
Naruto started growling, "GROWL, No I'm……." FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER to FIND OUT WHAT NARUTO"S TRUE IDENTITY IS

Chapter 7 The act of love

...where we left off:

"uh oh" said Sakura who was worried. "he;s gonna change into kyuubi"   
Naruto's chakra started to increase and his eyes became red like the nine tailed fox and his teeth started to fang. His whiskers became slightly larger.  
" YOU… WOulDN"… LIKE… ME….WHEN… I'm…..ANGRY!" and naruto started to turn green.  
"eh?" ehed sakura.  
And naruto turned into a green monster.  
"Isn't that the hulk?" asked Kabuto.  
Naruto started growling, "GROWL, No I'm……."

now we begin:

"who art thou?" asked kabuto  
"Art thou hulk?" asked sakura  
"stop talking like that" said orochimaru  
"..I'M…" growled naruto, "……………..I'm a tellytubbie !"   
everyone gasped.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed orochimaru, "EVEN I, THE GAY-LORD, am not that gay!"   
Sakura asked " is this true naruto?"  
Naruto said. "yes."  
And sakura slapped him, "I'm disappointed in you naruto, I was gonna ditch sasuke for you but now that you're a tellytubbie I can' accept the fact that you are one of them."  
Naruto cried, "now no one will like me, no one will acknowledge me, I'm just a stupid tellytubbie…."  
"no."   
Everyone turned around to look at hinata who was looking down at her feet.   
"what?" said naruto.  
"I said no you aren't." said hinata.  
"what are you saying." Asked naruto  
Hinata looked at naruto with tears in her white eyes, "aren't you the one who tried his best and worked his hardest to achieve the hokage title. Aren't you the one who beat neji and told me that to work harder to become like you, to become stronger. Arent' you the one who beat kiba and many other ninjas and even GAARA who is now kazekage. WHY ARE YOU GIVING UP NOW WHEN YOU BEAT THE SHITAKI CHICKEN OUT OF EVERYONE." And tears flew out of her eyes  
Naruto looked at hinata and smiled, " it's because I used steroids."   
Hinata's tears stopped, "oh…"  
Orochimaru came in, " well naruto I need you so I can get itachi!"   
Kabuto yelled, "YEAH!"  
Orochimaru looked at kabuto with a "what the hell" look and said, "What the hell, I'm gonna marry itachi fool!"  
And kabuto went into the corner.  
Naruto said "NO!"  
Orochimaru glared at Naruto, "fine I will have to do it the hard way."   
Orochimaru did a seal in 20 seconds, " dog, dragon, hare, snake, dragon, snake, rat, horse, little wang." And orochimaru grabbed his wang on the last seal.  
"huh? Little wang!" Sasuke looked up, "look out naruto it's one of orochimaru's gay attacks!"  
but naruto couldn't move, he was already caught in kabuto's paralyzing techinuqe. Orochimaru's chest grew and something came out of his mouth. Multiple mini penises came out and started to fly at naruto. Naruto resisted the smell and the attack, and naruto closed his eyes. ' is this the end?' naruto didn't feel anything and looked up.  
"HINATA!"   
hinata was standing in front of naruto with all the pen15s her mouth.   
"MARUHO, RUH"  
"what?" asked naruto  
"RUH" she screamed  
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"what?"   
"RUH!""   
"oh run…. OK… ...thank you hinata." and sakura grabbed naruto out of kabuto's genjutsu and ran off with sasuke.  
Then Hinata looked at orochimaru,  
What WILL BEOCOME OF HINATA! FIND OUT NEXT EPISODE


End file.
